Adventure in Asgard
by CharmedHottieDG
Summary: Lana Drake is a girl of about 24 years, Jade is a bit strange, she has a friend named April Halliwell, including two pro accidentally teleported to Asgard, Thor encounter them and their friends, and Loki, Loki falls for Lana , and she falls for Loki
1. A Strange Place

Drake Lana is a girl of about 24 years, Jade is a bit strange, she has a friend named April Halliwell, including two pro accidentally teleported to Asgard, Thor encounter them and their friends, and Loki, Loki falls for Lana , and she falls for Loki

* * *

Lana was in her bed, she was asleep, but the clock, she slowly opened her eyes, she went straight to the bathroom to brush her teeth, she finished brushing, she went to the kitchen, Lana is a girl with straight brown hair, she is white skin with a slight tan, her eyes are brown, have cute little nose, she is slim and petite, she is 5 '2 ", she is short, your face shape is heart, she has the chin slightly starting

She was making coffee, she lives with her friend, April Halliwell house they share, and they pay the rent between the two, April is very different from her friend Lana, April is pale white, her hair is long and wavy blonde, blue eyes, she is thin and tall, she is 5 '8 "tall April is high, thin nose, oval shaped face

"Good Morning Lana" April says with a friendly voice, she took a cup of coffee

"Hi April, how are you "Lana responds with a friendly tone

"Good and you" April answered in a calm voice

"Well," Lana says nodding

They are eating, Lana slowly ate, April ate with moderately , they finished eating, Lana was exercising, she always does, she's walking down the vial of the building where she lives, she then trotted slowly, Lana always remains active, she loves to stay active, Lana was running for a seat, she returned home, she was very sweaty, Lana went to the bathroom, she goes to bathe, she smells horrible

Lana was bathing, she was clean, and went to work, she works for a book publisher, she is a writer, that publishes her books, April is the assistant chief of the publishing, they work together, is a very hectic day at work for them, Lana had to make some corrections in some books sent, and many, she is desperate

April he played a lot of paperwork to do, she must make a report, are many reports, she was doing paperwork, but after that, they will go to a bar to drink and have fun, Lana was making corrections, Lana is very boring, they are doing their jobs

Hours passed, they went out of work, it is 6 PM, they went to the house, Lana was sore, she was massaging her feet, she went to the room, she leaned back in her bed, she take a nap, she went straight to her closet, she pulled a white shirt, printed pants, black leather jacket a black leather belt, black leather boots, she went to dress, she finished dressing

"I'm ready" Lana says excitedly

"Okay" April says

April was in her room, she went to the closet, she pulled a blue jean shorts, a sweater big, booties, and she went to the bathroom, April was dressing, she finished dressing, she was making up, she is ready, she left the bathroom, Lana was waiting for her, April take long to get ready, At last April came, they went to a bar

They reached the bar, They approached the bar, Lana was playing with her hair, April was sitting on a stool, she looked nails, and boots

"Please you give me a white wine" Lana was saying politely

"And you give me a red wine, please" April says smiling

"Sure girls "The bartender says

They were waiting for the drinks, The bartender handed them the drinks to them, Lana drank a sip of her drink, she was watching everything, two guys nerds, approach them, they are not cute, They smile to Lana and April,Lana smiles forcibly, April saw with displeasure at the boys

"Hi, I recognize a beauty when I see it" A guy was telling a funny tone to Lana, she looked at him seriously

"Thanks, you are flattering me, but you're not my type, I'm sorry "Lana was saying in a serious tone, she was kind

"Never mind" The Nerd left the scene

"Hey hot blonde, you look like a mermaid dangerous, what's your name baby" A guy was saying crazy tone is another nerdy guy

"Sorry, you are not my type, bye "April was saying dryly, she was kind

The boy went quickly, April was drinking a lot of liquor, Lana worried about her friend, they two were in the bathroom, April was very drunk, Lana was sober, and something strange happened, a golden light came out of a cubicle, Lana approached the light, April did not stay behind, they entered the cubicle, and teleported them

Lana fell on a hard floor, she had a headache, April opened her eyes, they were stunned and astonished, was a strange place for them, where they are, Lana pinched his arm, but it hurt, they are not dreaming, this is real, April saw a huge castle, and walked, Lana pulled her arm

"Where are you going, April" Lana thought this angry, she got angry with her friend

"At the castle, there are kings and princes, princesses, horses "April was saying childishly, she's too drunk to control

"You're crazy" Lana was saying with an angry tone

Then April was running, Lana followed her friend, but she slipped and hit her head, she fainted, April stopped, and she saw her friend unconscious on the floor, April was crying, she felt her pulse to Lana, but she is still alive, she tried to wake her, she touched the head of her friend, and had a few drops of blood, Loki and Thor were walking, and saw the two girls

"That's what happened, and who are you," Thor says seriously, and sees the girls, Loki sees the girl fainted

"Do not know how we got here, she slipped and hit her head, I'm April and she is Lana, but she is alive

"Ah, I am Thor, and Loki is my brother, and where they come, April" laughing Thor was saying, he arose and his brother

"We come from New York, Manhattan, and where I am, help please "April was saying seriously, she hugged her friend

"Ah, we'll help, we are in Asgard, Loki load the girl fainted" Thor was saying kindly

"Sure, Brother," Loki says seriously, he has to Lana in his arms

They went to the castle, and came to the healing chamber, Lana was still unconscious, April was very worried about her best friend, she woke up and saw all very confused, Lana understands nothing, April was relieved, Lana was very confused, she does not understand anything, and saw the two boys, she felt nervous


	2. Knowing Asgard

Lana Drake is a girl of about 24 years, Jade is a bit strange, she has a friend named April Halliwell, including two pro accidentally teleported to Asgard, Thor encounter them and their friends, and Loki, Loki falls for Lana , and she falls for Loki

* * *

Lana was awake, but she did not speak, April was talking a lot with Thor, Lana released a low snort, she went for a walk in the castle, she had never been in a place like this, Loki looked at the girl curiously, Lana is very strange, She turns and sees Loki, she felt very shy

"I see you woke up" Loki says in a harsh tone

"Yes" Lana says nervously

"That's what you get, my presence makes you feel uncomfortable" Loki was saying seriously

"I will not lie, if I feel uncomfortable, your presence bothers me, but I can endure" Lana was honest with Loki

"Ah" Loki says

Lana was very quiet, Loki went and left her alone, She left the castle, Lana went to walk around the place, Lana was in Asgard, she loves this kind of Mythology, Lana loves to walk, she breathed the air, That was very strange, she believed she was dreaming, but no, she had a headache, then Loki followed her, she realized that he was coming

"I'm sorry I bullied you" Loki was saying sorry

"Never mind, I always feel so at all, it's not your fault, I'm Lana Drake" Lana was saying calmly, she is very friendly with all

"Ah, I am Loki, and because you get out of the castle" Loki was saying seriously, he asked confused

"Well, I wanted to be alone, and when April and Thor talk, I felt out of place" Lana was saying with a shy voice

"Sorry, I'm out of here" Loki was saying

"No, I do not want to be alone, I want to talk to someone" Lana said kindly

"Ah, if you want to talk, but not here, follow me" Loki says laughing, he wants to talk too, he grabbed her hand

He took her to the library the castle, she saw the place with curiosity, she loves to read, Loki let out her hand gently, they sat, Lana was very nervous, she feels nervous so stand alongside Loki, she sighed , They looked at each other

"Where are you from" Loki says seriously

"From New York" Lana says shyly

"Oh, you come from Midgard, I know where it is" Loki says seriously

"Yes, I know much about Norse mythology, is my favorite mythology" Lana says, smiling

"Ah, you like to read" Loki says

"Yes, I love to read" Lana says cheerfully

Loki smiles, you smile at Lana also Loki, they looked deeply, he went to see books, she stayed sitting watching the place, Loki appears and looks at her, he smiles, she gets very nervous, He had a book, and sat down, he was watching Lana

"If you want to read something, quiet, I do not bite" Loki was telling Lana kindly

"Okay, thanks, is that I am well, I know you do not bite" Lana says laughing, she is very shy, she went to see the books

She went to see the books, she is interested in a book "History of Asgard", she grabbed the book carefully, She felt someone was near her, she turns and saw Loki, she was frightened, she knew someone was close, Loki saw the book seriously

"You like a lot Asgard" Loki says

"Yes, it is that I love everything about Norse mythology, I'm a little strange" Lana says nervously, she touches her bangs, she gets very nervous with Loki

"Seriously, in your books that gods go, I read your mind, I know you have mythology books, and because you say you are strange" Loki says in a calm voice

"Okay, good comes Thor, Odin, Loki, it's you, Frigga, Heimdall, Balder, Tyr, Sif, Volstagg, Fandral, Hogun, jotuns, is that I'm different, since I was small, I'm weird" Lana says serenely she speaks

"Ah, and what is your favorite, and tell me seriously that you're different" Loki says, he smiles

"Well, Loki, you, and Thor, is that I am psychic and witch" Lana says shyly, she swallowed and said she really was

"Seriously, it is good to be different, I can show you my magic" Loki says, he says gently

"Yes, and I accept myself, yeah right" Lana says nervously, she is sweating

"Come with me," Loki says, he extends his hand, Lana took Loki's hand in fear

They were holding hands, Lana was feeling calmer, she sighed, he let go the hand of Lana, he moved his hands and a flame appeared green, she opened her eyes, she smiles, he sighed, with a snap of his fingers, the flame disappears

"That was amazing," Lana says surprised, she likes it

"Thank you," Loki said and sat down on a bench, Lana sat beside him

"You're welcome, you're so great, my magic is not like yours, is that I discovered a few months ago, and not how to control" Lana says, she smiles at Loki, she says more security

"Well, you want me to teach you," Loki says he offered to teach Lana

"Yeah, I would love" Lana says cheerfully, but she was sad

"What's wrong with you?" Loki says concerned

"Nothing, it's something stupid" Lana was the place

Lana went looking for her friend, April was talking to Thor, Lana went to another place, and she sat on a bench to be alone, she wants to be alone, she felt attracted to Loki, but he sure never fall in love with her, Loki saw his brother and the blonde girl talking, and then he saw Lana alone, he approached her, she did not realize he was around, she was so lost in thought

"Lana, how do you feel?, I did something wrong, tell me" Loki says with a low voice

"Loki!, You scared me, I did not realize that you are there, how long are you're here, do not you did not do anything," Lana says scared, she sighs of relief, she wipes her eyes

"Quiet, but I've noticed that you and I are not so different" Loki says and sobriety to her, he says with a friendly voice

"I also realized that, I thought that I was the only one this was happening, when I discovered I was psychic, I felt bad about that, I felt strange, I hated myself, but I realized that good I'm not like them, "Wool says cheerful, she is no longer sientemal, she told things about her past

"Okay, you're not the only one, you never feel well, you're better than them, you are superior to them," Loki says, he says the ear of her, she trembles

"If you went up my mood" Lana says happy


	3. Loki and Lana

Drake Lana is a girl of about 24 years, Jade is a bit strange, she has a friend named April Halliwell, including two pro accidentally teleported to Asgard, Thor encounter them and their friends, and Loki, Loki falls for Lana , and she falls for Loki

* * *

Loki watched her, he looked with interest to her, she saw him shyly, Lana on her head and saw the ground, Loki held her chin gently, he goes to her head, and she looks at him with fear, He looked at her seriously, she was very scared

"Relax, everything is fine, just relax" Loki tells her slowly

"Sorry Loki, is that I was very nervous, okay" Lana says with a low voice, she was nervous

"There's nothing to apologize Lana, you have not done anything wrong, you are so beautiful, I mean" Loki tells her he wants Lana to relax

Lana was very nervous, her cheeks turned pink, she blushed, she is so shy and very sweet, he smiles, Loki slowly approaches toward her, She is paralyzed, Loki watched it with great interest, she could not flip again, she saw green-blue eyes of Loki

"I know you're scared, you're scared to fall in love, because you've suffered a lot, but you will suffer more" Loki says with a low voice, he's in love with her

"Yes, I have fear, all the guys that I've fallen, I've been cheated and humiliated" Lana says sincerely, she is afraid

"I will not do that, do not be afraid" Loki says cheerfully

Lana smiles shyly, Loki gets closer to her, she felt the breath of Loki, not unpleasantly, his hands were cold, Loki kissed her lips softly and gently, she closed her eyes, he stopped to kiss Lana, she was relaxed, Lana saw him with a cheerful look, he smiled, she did not reject him

"Why did you kiss me?" Lana says very confused

"Your lips are so sweet, and soft, I wanted to do it," Loki says, he ran his fingers through her lips slowly

"Thanks, you're very handsome" Lana says, she tells Loki laughing

"I seem attractive to you?" Loki says very confused

"Yes, I am drawn to you, but not if you feel the same" Lana was saying shyly, she played with her hair

"Do not you realize, I'll kiss you, you're so beautiful, you do not understand, sorry, I got really upset, tomorrow there will be a dance, and I want you to go with me, and you and your friend, should change clothes , to pass as an Asgardian "Loki says angrily, he grabbed her arms tightly, but he was calm, and he took her hands, was saying calmly

"Truth, I forgive you, Loki, that sounds great, if I wanna go with you, of course if I forget" Lana says she forgives Loki, she smiles with joy, she says cheerfully

"Well, you're very sweet, safe Sif has dresses, which she no longer uses" Loki says, laughing a little, he flatters Lana

These two are holding hands, they will within the palace, Thor and April saw them, Loki did not release her hand, Thor and April started laughing, Lana is very nervous, April approached her friend, and went to talk to the other side

"I saw you naughty, Loki and you were holding hands, and smiling, tell me that's what happened, I want all the details" April says laughing, she said in a calm voice

"Now calm down, yeah, he's like me, he kissed me, and it was a magical kiss, I like him a lot," Lana says calmly, she says with a cheerful voice, she looks very happy

"Seriously, but I feel he is much stranger than you, open your eyes Lana, great for you, but realize he is different from you, I feel evil in him" April says seriously, she wants her friend open the eyes, she feels watching by her friend

"He's like me, and I fell in love with him, that kiss was so great, he's a good kisser, he's not bad, it's good, as I" Loki defends Lana, she says happily

They are talking, Sif appears in the place, and the girls seriously they are talking about, Lana turns and sees her, Sif smiles at the girls, they will return a smile, they walked and approached Sif

"Hi girls, should change clothes, people around here, it's very observant" Sif greets two girls with kindness, she says something about clothes

"Hi Sif, of course" Lana greets Sif, with kindness in her voice, she says laughing

"Sure," April says with no emotion in her voice, she scratches her neck slightly

"Follow me" Sif says, she made a sign with her face

Lana and April followed her, they walked behind Sif, had several corridors, and finally reached Sif's room, she went to her closet, she pulled two dresses, one blue, and purple, April grabbed blue dress and Lana grabbed the dress left, purple

"It's very nice, thank Sif" Lana produces kindly, she smiles and says very grateful

"You're welcome" Sif says

"This I find a nice dress, you're good in taste, Sif, thank you" gleefully April says she is delighted

Sif nods, they were to change, Lana looked cute in that dress, she very well, she was walking and Loki sees her, he smiles to see Lana, she blushes, he approaches her, and now they're holding hands, They were deeply, Lana smiles shyly

"Lana, you're beautiful, that dress looks great on you" Loki says surprised, he tells Lana with a friendly tone

"Thanks Loki" Lana says laughing, she was playing with her hair

Loki saw her with love, she sighs, he put his hands on her face, and he grabs her face gently, he turned to kiss Lana, she loves Loki's kisses, she was very relaxed, April sees them kissing, but Lana is separated, and Loki looks at her confused

"Lana, what happens?" Loki says without understanding anything, he sees a wounded look

"Loki, tell me you're bad?, Loki you love me?" Lana says slowly, she asks very confused

"Yes Lana, I'm not Bad, I love you much, do Lana, you really love me?" Loki says, sighing, he said it was not bad, he does loves Lana, he asks her

"Okay, just wondering, thanks Loki, I love you" serenamete Lana says she loves Loki, she kissed Loki

"You kissed me, you're a good kisser" Loki says very surprised, he said smiling


	4. The Asgard Party

Drake Lana is a girl of about 24 years, Jade is a bit strange, she has a friend named April Halliwell, including two pro accidentally teleported to Asgard, Thor encounter them and their friends, and Loki, Loki falls for Lana , and she falls for Loki

* * *

Lana smiles, then appear Odin and Frigga, and look askance at the unknown girls, Lana and April observe frightened, then, Odin slowly approaches girls, Lana watched seriously, this sure is not good, she is very afraid, April sighs of boredom

"Who are you two?, And what are they doing in my castle?" Odin says very confused, he says calmly

"I'm Lana Drake, and she's my friend April Halliwell, and we got to Asgard mysteriously" Lana says so scared, she told the whole truth

"Sorry girls, but really they came here" Odin says gently, he softens his face, he wanted to know the truth

"Well, we were in a bar, and went to the bathroom and saw a golden light, and we get close to it, and showed up here in Asgard" Lana answered seriously

"And we started running, and Lana slipped and fainted, Loki and Thor appeared, and they helped us" April says calmly, she said what happened

"I understand, Odin is best left to the girls to be here, because they have to stay" Frigga said kindly, she tells her husband with a calm tone

"Yeah, but should go to the dance tomorrow" Odin says gently, he's not bad, he says seriously

"Go to sleep, I will show where girls sleep" Frigga said laughing

Frigga walked, and the girls followed her, they came to the rooms, in separate rooms, Frigga gave the girls some pajamas, Lana was sitting on the edge of the bed, Lana wore a long purple robe, she lay in that bed, she sighed and fell asleep, April wore a pink long lace old, she slept in that bed and she fell asleep quickly, everything was very quiet, very quiet

* * *

_**The next day**_

It's another day, is the dance of Asgard, Lana had a simple dress and golden color with some brown, April had a red dress, them they looked very beautiful, they are in the dance, Thor and April danced, Lana was standing, and Loki appears and touches her shoulder, she turns and sees him, they danced

"Lana, you look so beautiful, you're naturally beautiful" Loki said with a sweet voice, he loves Lana, Odin and Frigga realized that

"Thanks Loki, you you look good" Lana says thankfully, she says very nervous

Loki smiles at her, they are dancing, Lana was very close to him, she is very relaxed, Lana was smiling, her eyes are closed now, she breathe in the scent of Loki, she felt slightly dizzy, She fell asleep, Loki sees her asleep, he smiles, He's even had her in his arms

"What was it that happened?" Lana says yawning, she squeezed her eyes

"You fell asleep, you should sleep, go to sleep" Loki said quietly, he says with a serious tone

"Yes, I'm very tired," Lana says

Lana smiles and yawns, she is very tired, She was walking towards the room, Loki was near her, she turns and looks at him, she smiles at him, Loki slowly approached at her, she stood motionless, Lana and Loki kissed passionately, she was calm and relaxed

"Lana" Loki whispered her name

"Yes Loki" Lana was saying in a low voice

"You are very beautiful, I love you" Loki whispers in her ear, he'd say in a calm voice

"You are very handsome, I love you too Loki" Lana says cheerfully, happy she says she is very happy and blinded

He started fondling Lana, she closed her eyes, he kissed at her, And things happened, Lana was asleep, Loki stood by her, he was asleep,


End file.
